sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle
"The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle" is the sixty-sixth episode and the fourteenth episode of the third season of Sofia the First. It premiered on February 15, 2016 and is the fourteenth episode of the third season. This episode is the second installment of the Sofia the First Secret Library Story Arc, preceded by "The Secret Library". Overview Sofia is summoned by the secret library and The Tale of Miss Nettle is selected, revealing that Sofia's old enemy is taking the prized snowdrops from Hildegard's kingdom of Freezenburg, which will ruin the Winter Flower Festival. While trying to stop Miss Nettle, Sofia is sprayed with the fairy's Crazy Crystals, which causes her amulet to go awry: she can no longer understand animals, and instead of a princess, Olaf the snowman is summoned to help her resolve things. Plot Sofia arrives in the Secret Library, having been summoned there by her amulet. The Library selects a story called The Tale of Miss Nettle, to Sofia's horror. Sofia wonders what Miss Nettle's up to now. She gets her answer when the book goes inside the pendulum and the Library Narrator tells her the story. For many years, there were no flowers in Freezenburg until the King sent the Royal Gardener out to find a flower strong enough to grow in Freezenburg's frigid climate. The Gardener returned with such a flower: The Snowdrop. The King and his subjects loved the Snowdrop so much that they had it planted all over the kingdom, and every year they hold the Winter Flower Festival in honor of the flower. However, the Winter Flower Festival is under threat from Miss Nettle, who is stealing all the Snowdrops. If she succeeds, not only will the Winter Flower Festival be ruined, but the Kingdom of Freezenburg will never have flowers again. Hearing this, Sofia resolves to stop Miss Nettle and give this story a happy ending. Sofia arrives in Freezenburg in a crystalline sleigh pulled by Minimus and finds Miss Nettle taking Snowdrops in a forest. Sofia enlists the forest animals to help her stop Miss Nettle. The animals and Sofia swoop in, with the latter grabbing the bag of stolen Snowdrops. Miss Nettle is not pleased to see her "least favorite meddling Princess" and asks "Why must you always get in my way?" Sofia retorts "And why do you have to cause so many problems?" to which Miss Nettle tells her she's simply taking what's hers. Sofia snaps that the Snowdrops belong to the People of Freezenburg, to which Miss Nettle bites back that they actually belong to her. Miss Nettle sprays Sofia with Crazy Crystals and flies away with the bag of stolen Snowdrops. Sofia finds that she can't understand the animals anymore and, remembering what they did to Cedric's wand during her last run-in with Miss Nettle, realizes that the Crazy Crystals have corrupted the magic of her Amulet. Suddenly, Sofia's Amulet starts to glow and Sofia recognizes it as a summoning. Sofia looks around for a Princess, but only finds a talking snowman who scares her to the point where she kicks his head off. After Sofia helps him get his head back on his shoulders, the snowman introduces himself as Olaf. Sofia introduces herself and Minimus, who Olaf calls a purple reindeer with wings and no antlers, to the pony's chagrin. When Olaf asks her what she's looking for, Sofia tells him she's looking for a Princess. However, upon hearing about how he was with Anna in Arendelle, Sofia realizes that the Amulet summoned Olaf instead of a Princess and explains that her Amulet usually summons Princesses to give advice. Olaf tells her he can give her advice, but his "advice" is just "Don't get too close to fire", which Sofia, of course, doesn't find even the least bit helpful. Sofia now realizes that she now has to stop Miss Nettle and fix her Amulet so Olaf can go home. Olaf tells her that he and "the purple antler-less reindeer" will help her out. Together, they take off to find Miss Nettle. During the sleigh ride, Olaf's nose falls off and he dives after it. He lands on a Snowdrop and rolls into a Freezenburgian village. When Sofia lands in the village, she finds a bunch of snowmen built by the village kids and only finds Olaf after he reveals himself. Sofia confides in Olaf her belief that she can't stop Miss Nettle without her powers. Olaf tells her how Elsa struggled with her cryokinetic abilities and finally learned how to control them because Anna helped her do so by never giving up and having a big heart, which he states is better than any magic. Princess Hildegard arrives and is surprised to find Sofia and especially Olaf. Hildegard tells Sofia that her father is cancelling the Winter Flower Festival because the only Snowdrops left are at Freezenburg Castle. Sofia tells Hildegard that Miss Nettle is the one taking the Snowdrops and takes off to Freezenburg Castle. When they arrive at Freezenburg Castle, they find that Miss Nettle is already there and already taking the flowers. Olaf dives out of the sleigh to stop her. He lands on her in a way that enables Sofia to land safely. Sofia informs Miss Nettle how much the People of Freezenburg love the Snowdrop and Miss Nettle informs Sofia that she ''created the Snowdrop and that the Royal Gardener of Freezenburg stole it from her. Sympathetic, Sofia urges Miss Nettle to leave some flowers, but Miss Nettle refuses and traps Sofia in vines. After a pep talk with Olaf, Sofia realizes that she needs to make a happy ending for everyone, including Miss Nettle. After Olaf frees her from the vines, Sofia meets up with Hildegard and King Henrik and tells them Miss Nettle's reason for taking the Snowdrop. After a Snowdrop is found on Olaf's butt, Sofia comes up with a plan to bring Miss Nettle and the Snowdrops back and flies off to execute it. When Sofia finds Miss Nettle, she uses the last Snowdrop to bring Miss Nettle back to Freezenburg Castle. Once there, King Henrik thanks Miss Nettle for making the Snowdrop and asks her if they can be renamed Nettledrops in her honor. Miss Nettle agrees and thanks Sofia by undoing the effects of the Crazy Crystals, restoring Sofia's powers. Sofia thanks Olaf for everything and gives him a hug. Olaf heads back to Arendelle and Sofia heads back to the Secret Library, where she puts a Nettledrop in the story she just finished. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Megan Mullally as Miss Nettle *Josh Gad as Olaf *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Hugh Bonneville as the Narrator *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Mick Wingert as King Henrik *Ivy Bishop as Little Girl *Lyons Luke Mathias as Little Brother *Jamie Mitchell as Man's voice *Fritz Sperberg as Owl / Polar Bear Songs *My Finest Flower Gallery The_Secret_Library_-_Olaf_and_the_Tale_of_Miss_Nettle_1.png The_Secret_Library_-_Olaf_and_the_Tale_of_Miss_Nettle_2.png The_Secret_Library_-_Olaf_and_the_Tale_of_Miss_Nettle_3.png The_Secret_Library_2_Hildegard_Sofia_Henrik.jpg The_Secret_Library_-_Olaf_and_the_Tale_of_Miss_Nettle_6.png The_Secret_Library_-_Olaf_and_the_Tale_of_Miss_Nettle_9.png The_Secret_Library_-_Olaf_and_the_Tale_of_Miss_Nettle_10.png Trivia *Miss Nettle makes her third appearance in the series, after "Make Way for Miss Nettle" and "The Enchanted Feast". **This is also the second episode where her name is mentioned in the episode's name as well. **Miss Nettle reforms in this episode. She is one of the villainous characters to be reformed in the series, others being Cedric, Hugo, the Gargoyles and Grotta. *Olaf makes a guest appearance in this episode. **Olaf is the fourth character from a Disney film to meet a ''Sofia the First villain, the first, second and third being Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather from Sleeping Beauty in "Make Way for Miss Nettle". Coincidentally, all four of these sidekicks have met the same villain. **He is the second character summoned by the amulet that is not a Disney Princess and the second not sent back soon after, the first being Princess Ivy. **It is possible that Olaf was summoned because of Miss Nettle's crazy crystals. And since he mentions that he was with Princess Anna, it's possible that Anna was supposed to be summoned. *This is the fourth episode to have a winter setting, followed by "Holiday in Enchancia", "Winter's Gift" and "Lord of the Rink". *Olaf is the fifth Disney Princess film sidekick to appear in the show, with the first, second and third being Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather and the fourth being the Magic Carpet from Aladdin in "Two to Tangu". *Sofia visits Freezenburg for the first time in this episode. *King Henrik makes his debut appearance in this episode. *Sofia's crystalline sleigh appears in this episode for the first time, as well as Hildegard's sleigh. *This is the fifth time Sofia loses her powers, followed by "The Amulet of Avalor", "Princess Butterfly", The Curse of Princess Ivy and "Cedric Be Good". This is also the first time it was not because the Amulet of Avalor was removed from her person. *Freezenberg Castle bares a resemblance to Arendelle Castle from Frozen. *Anna and Elsa are mentioned by Olaf in this episode. This is the second time Disney Princesses are mentioned on the show. The first was The Curse of Princess Ivy, where Amber mentioned Jasmine, Ariel, Cinderella, and Belle. However, Anna and Elsa have not appeared on the show. ** In Winter's Gift, a reference to a "Princess with ice powers" is made, although not identified by name, this could be a reference to Elsa. *This is the second time Princess Hildegard has a different hairstyle. *This is the first time Sofia changes one of her outfits only replacing one item for another. Sofia replaces the cloak provided by Aunt Tilly on "The Secret Library" for a larger and darker purple cloak. *This is the first episode to feature a character from a Disney Animated film outside of the Disney Princess series, as neither Anna nor Elsa are officially recognized as Disney Princesses, due to the fact that the success of the Frozen franchise would make their inclusion in the franchise redundant. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:The Secret Library Arc